Dark Inhabitance
by i-luv-kyo
Summary: The final battle is over. The jewel is completed, though it is not yet purified. Naraku is dead, but Kagome is seriously injured (hint: in a coma). Only InuYasha can bring her back... but at what cost? And can InuYasha hold his own against the evil co
1. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: **Just like in my other stories, I'm only going to say this once. I don't own the characters, the setting, or anything else!

Chapter 1: The Final Battle

InuYasha raced through the forest, not thinking clearly, not really, just moving, clawing occassionally at trees in his path. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were back at the villiage having their wounds treated by Kaede. He just wanted to get away from it all. But he couldn't stop the thoughts running through his mind. Particularly the images personally witnessed just moments before...

Flashback

He glanced over at his comrades, only to find them all seriously wounded. But Kagome was the worst off... Naraku... InuYasha growled, turning to face his opponent. Naraku laughed evilly. "Kukuku... What now, InuYasha?" Said hanyou rushed forward in a fit of rage, swinging the Tetsusaiga madly. Naraku easily dodged it, still laughing. InuYasha was about to attack again, when he noticed one of Naraku's tentacles coming towards him at an astonishing speed. He tried to block the direct attack, but it didn't work out that way. The next few moments were a complete blur to him. The last thing InuYasha heard was a crack, and then a good portion of the Tetsusaiga flew off to the left.

Being already injured, InuYasha lost control. Attacking and killing Naraku in his demon form had been much too simple...

End Flashback

InuYasha smirked. In a way, that vile creature had helped him win. He slashed another tree, the after-effects of the battle suddenly coming to mind. He had turned towards his friends - and yes, he considered them his friends now - the scent of their blood heavily permeating the air around the clearing. A small sound escaped his throat as he saw the broken and bloodied bodies. But the one that stuck out most was hers... Quickly turning and snatching up the jewel, he turned and ran.

Sango sighed as Kaede cleansed the deep wound on her left arm. Thank goodness it wasn't her Hiraikotsu arm... "Where is InuYasha?"

"That is uncertain." This time, it was Miroku who spoke up, from across the room. Sango gasped as she realized she had spoken aloud. Without waiting for a response, Miroku continued. "There was no sign of him at the sight of the battle, except for the Tetsusaiga. No jewel either..." He trailed off in thought. The taijiya looked to Kaede for the answer to her accidental question. The old woman gave her a somewhat sympathetic look.

"Look ye not here, child. I have no answers." Sango nodded to show that she understood. As soon as Kaede had finished wrapping her wound, she called over Kirara. The fire-cat was not terribly injured, and was still fit for travel.

"Let's go." That was all Sango needed to say. Bounding outside, Kirara transformed into her larger self and Sango climbed onto her back. Waiting until her mistress was settled, Kirara pawed at the ground. Sango was slowed by her injuries, so it was taking longer than usual... "Alright," she said at last. "Let's go find InuYasha!"


	2. Nighttime Visitation

Chapter 2: Nighttime Visitation

Sango had been traveling for several days, without luck. There was no sign of InuYasha anywhere. She sighed as she saw that it was getting dark. "Alright, Kirara, we'll stop here," she relented when the firecat's persistent meows finally got to her. Kirara transformed into her kitten form as soon as Sango was off her back. She promptly curled up into a little ball and fell asleep. Sango set about making herself some dinner.

Just then, she heard a rustling sound nearby. Reaching reflexively for Hiraikotsu, Sango called out. "Who's there?!" When she received no answer, she crept forward. Soon, she was directly in front of the bush where the rustling originated. Taking a deep breath, she moved her hand to move the bush. But before she could reach it, the leaves spread on their own. Sango screamed and jumped back as something hurtled out of the bush. She laughed when she saw that it was just a harmless squirrell. "I'm getting paranoid..." She turned her attention back to making dinner, unaware of the eyes that continued to watch her from the cover of the forest.

Miroku looked worriedly at Kaede. "She's been gone quite a while, don't you think, Lady Kaede?"

"She most certainly has. I am starting to worry..." The old woman trailed off. "Maybe you should go look for her?" Miroku looked startled at first, then smiled.

"Yes, yes I should." After he had left the hut, Kaede said quietly to herself, "I just hope you find her alive and well..."

InuYasha smirked as Sango reached for the Hiraikotsu. It was just like her to be so paranoid... But at least she was doing well. He hoped the others were, as well. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Sango muttering to herself. "Where are you, InuYasha? Kagome needs you, dammit!" InuYasha very nearly fell out of the tree he was perched in. Rarely did Sango curse, and only when the situation was serious. He sniffed the air and caught a whiff of the salty scent of tears. He glanced down and saw Sango crying softly to herself. Wait, Sango... crying?! She never cried... Something must be very wrong...


	3. Surprise 'Attack'

Chapter 3: Surprise 'Attack'

Another day, another night. Another fruitless search. It had been almost a month since InuYasha was last seen. Sango was many miles away from Kaede's villiage, and was beginning to miss it. She sighed, longing for the comforts of a familiar hut. She was almost ready to give up. Almost. Sango dragged herself out of her thoughts as she heard a rustling sound nearby. Quickly drawing Hiraikotsu, she readied herself for battle.

Miroku muttered under his breath as he pushed his way through the forest. It had been several days since he had set out in search of Sango. Now that he had found her, it was time to reveal himself. Miroku adjusted his flowing robes, though he looked rather comical with twigs and leaves in it and his hair. He was just about to step out into sight when a rather large boomerang came tearing through the trees, along with the accompanying cry of 'Hiraikotsu!', and connected with his head. Miroku let out a slight cry of pain. He winced as he sat up, rubbing his head. "Itaii..." he whined.

Sango started at the familiar voice. She stepped forward tentatively towards the sound. "Miroku?" she called softly. "Is that you?"

"Hello, Sango. Nice to see you too-" Miroku was cut off as Sango's palm connected with the side of his face. "Sango?" he questioned uncertainly, eyes locked on the fuming taijiya.

"Why were you spying on me?!"

"Huh?" was her only response. And so she tried again.

"I was just about to go bathe. Why do you show up now?"

"Lady Sango! I had no idea you were about to bathe! Would you mind if I join yo-" Miroku was once again cut off as Hiraikotsu connected with his head much harder than the original blow, knocking him out cold.

"Pervert..." Sango muttered as she walked away.


End file.
